


[Podfic] Void Stuff

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), LadyofMisrule



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule
Summary: Author summary: An old and wise Vulcan imparts some advice on an older, but not always wiser, Time Lord.





	[Podfic] Void Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Void Stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605918) by [Nicnac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac). 



> The first version is a more traditional/straightforward podfic, edited to immerse the listener in the story. The second version is more lightly edited, with off-script freetalk kept in, intended to give the listener the feeling of being on the couch next to us as we record. Thanks to Nicnac for podfic permission, and to paraka for file hosting. <3

  
elaineofshalott as narrator and Spock  
frecklebombfic as the Doctor

Cover art and audio editing by elaineofshalott 

**Length** : 13min 34sec  
**File size** : 6.21mb

[ **Download or stream mp3 of polished version** ](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/void%20stuff_polished.mp3)

* * *

**Length** : 19min 29sec  
**File size** : 8.93mb

[ **Download or stream mp3 of freetalk version** ](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/void%20stuff%20with%20freetalk.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Freetalk version: So I (elaine) have this nail polish, by BlueEyedGirl Lacquer, called "Void Stuff." I wanted to show Twitter my nail polish, but also wanted to give context on the Doctor Who reference. A few googles later, and I had stumbled upon this very sweet angsty fic, which I recalled the next day when frecklebomb and I needed something to record. I did misapprehend the Doctor's regenerations a little bit--I blame it on the jet lag, as it's perfectly clear in the fic. & sorry for the ice-chewing at the end. We weren't really recording for posterity at that point, but it ended up being an interesting conversation. Thank you for listening!


End file.
